Shaul Guerrero
| birth_place = El Paso, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = El Paso, Texas | trainer = FCW Staff | debut = December 2010 | retired = December 19, 2013 }} Shaul Marie Guerrero (October 14, 1990) is a Mexican-American professional wrestling valet, and professional wrestler. She is best known for her work in NXT Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory, where she performed under the ring name Raquel Diaz. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2010-2012) Flordia Championship Wrestling (2010-2012) In October 26, 2010, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) signed Guerrero to a developmental contract, and she reported to Florida Championship Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory. She made her debut in December 2010 in an appearance ringside for a FCW Divas Championship match between AJ Lee and Naomi Night. She made her in-ring debut at the February 11, 2011 in Gainesville, Florida FCW television under the ring name "Raquel Diaz", teaming with Naomi losing to AJ and Aksana after the match Diaz's mother Vickie Guerrero came out and helped Diaz and Noami against General Manager Maxine. She acted as the manager for wrestler Alexander Rusev, before joining The Ascension faction, with Conor O'Brian, Kenneth Cameron, and Tito Colon, all of whom she began managing. On November 11 episode of FCW Television, Diaz teamed up with Caylee Turner and Leah West in losing effort to Cameron Lynn, Sofia Cortez and Audrey Marie after Lynn pinned West. On November 17 edition of FCW Television, Diaz defeated Aksana with a Gory bomb to become the new Queen of FCW. On the December 15th edition of FCW television, Diaz defeated Audrey Marie to win the FCW Divas Championship for the first time, holding both belt and crown simultaneously. On the February 2nd episode of FCW Television was challenged by Audrey Marie and Sofia Cortez, in a triple threat match. On the February 5th episode of FCW television Diaz teamed with Sofia Cortez in a losing effort to the team of Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn. On the February 12th edition of FCW television, Audrey challenged Diaz to a rematch but was defeated. On the March 4th episode of FCW Television, Diaz was again challenged by Marie and Sofia Cortez, in a triple threat match for the divas title but neither were successful. On the March 15th, edition of FCW television, Raquel Diaz was again challenged by Audrey Marie for the title, but was again defeated and later the day, FCW General Manager Summer Rae deactivated the Queen of FCW crown, leaving Raquel Diaz as the last champion with her reign ending at 119 days. On April 1 edition of FCW television, Diaz was seen talking to General Manager Summer Rae. On the April 8th edition of FCW television, Diaz attacked Audrey Marie during her mixed tag team match. On the April 15th edition of FCW television, Diaz defeated Audrey Marie to retain the FCW Divas Championship after she pinned her with a schoolgirl roll-up, proceed with a handful of tights. On the May 6th edition of FCW television, Diaz was pinned by Paige in a triple treat match which also involved Audrey Marie. On the May 27th edition of FCW television, Paige challenged Diaz to a Divas Championship match only to get a disqualification after getting caught with a chair and Diaz laying on the floor acting like she got hit with the chair thus, retaining the Divas Championship. On June 21, Raquel became the longest reigning FCW Divas Champion in history by breaking Naomi Knight's previous record of 189 days. Diaz lost the championship on June 29 during a live event to Caylee Turner, ending her reign at 197 days. NXT and Release (2012; 2013-2014) In 2012, Guerrero, as Raquel Diaz, debuted on the July 18th episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT; under the character of an "ultra diva" on an "exfoliating ugliness tour" where she defeated Paige. On the August 1 episode of NXT, Diaz defeated long time rival Audrey Marie and type the word "L" over her forehead which stands for "loser". On the August 16th episode of NXT, Diaz teamed up with Skyler Moon to defeat Paige and Emma in a divas tag-team match. On the August 16th episode of NXT, Diaz appeared in a backstage talking about her "exfoliating ugliness tour" and how she going to rid NXT of ugliness. Again Raquel, a NXT taping aired on August 22, she showed up after the match between Tamina Snuka and Sofia Cortez. When Tamina celebrated her own victory against Cortez, Raquel attacked her, and drew a loser sign on her forehead. And she made a loser sign with her fingers and went out of the stage. On September 27, 2012, it was reported that Guerrero had requested and was granted a release from her developmental contract. Guerrero confirmed her departure from WWE on September 30. In September 2013, Guerrero's mother Vickie would state that Shaul was moving back to Orlando to go to the new WWE Performance Center. Guerrero would later confirm that she was returning to Orlando. She later reactivated her WWE Twitter account under her Raquel Diaz personality and stated that she was "back." Diaz would return on October 5 during a NXT live event, accompanying with Mason Ryan and Jason Jordan as a manager of themselves. Diaz made her in ring return at an NXT Live Event teaming with Sasha Banks in a losing effort to Emma and Bayley. On April 30, 2014, she was released by WWE. Personal life Guerrero is the eldest daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrero. Guerrero has a younger sister named Sherilyn Amber Guerrero and a half sister named Kaylie Marie Guerrero. Shaul Guerrero has a star tattoo on her right arm. Prior to joining WWE, Guerrero was a singer and a model while attending college at New Mexico State University. She has sung the national anthem at FCW events. In June 2014, she began going to Veterinarian School. In December 2014, Guerrero became engaged to WWE wrestler Matt Rehwoldt, better known as Aiden English. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Gory bomb — 2011–present; adopted from her cousin **''The Smokin' Gun'' (With the referee distracted, Guerrero tosses a foreign object to her opponent and lies down. When the referee looks, he assumes the opponent performed an illegal attack on Guerrero and calls for the disqualification) — 2012–present; adopted from her father *'Signature moves' **Drop toehold **Leg drop, with theatrics **Camel Clutch **Multiple pin variations ***Bridge ***Jackknife hold ***Roll-up ***Schoolgirl, sometimes grabbing the tights **Rolling Necksnap **Reverse chinlock **Scoop powerslam **Snapmare, followed by a shoot kick to the back of an opponent **''Three Amigas'' Triple rolling vertical suplexes floated into a pin **rope burn *'Managers' **Vickie Guerrero *'Wrestlers managed' **Alexander Rusev **Kenneth Cameron **Tito Colon *''Nicknames''' **'"The Third Generation Diva"' **"The Ultra Diva" **"The Alpha Female" *''Entrance themes''' **"13th Chord" by Jingle Punks (October 26, 2010 – November 17, 2011) **"Get Up" by Hollywood Records (December 15, 2011 – May 27, 2012) **"2 Hot 2 Handle" (Instrumental) by Trifecta (June 30, 2012 – August 16, 2012) **"2 Hot 2 Handle" (Lyrical) by Trifecta (August 22, 2012 – September 27, 2012) External links *Shaul Guerrero on Myspace * Shaul Guerrero Profile on CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1990 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:2010 debuts Category:Guerrero family Category:Texas wrestlers Category:FCW Divas Champions Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:2013 retirements Category:Living people Category:Queens of FCW